Patent Documents Nos. 1 and 2 each disclose a power supply device that includes a plurality of battery cells and a battery wiring module, which connects the battery cells in series. The battery wiring module includes a plurality of bus bars, each of which connects a positive terminal of a corresponding one of the battery cells and a negative terminal of an adjacent one of the battery cells to each other, and a plurality of wires connected to the corresponding bus bars.
Patent Document 3 discloses a power supply device including a plurality of battery cells and a battery wiring module, which connects the battery cells in series. The battery wiring module includes a plurality of bus bars, each of which connects a positive terminal of a corresponding one of the battery cells and a negative terminal of an adjacent one of the battery cells to each other, and a flexible wiring board including wires connected to the bus bars.